super_villainfandomcom-20200215-history
Grumpy (movie version)
Grumpy is the secondary antagonist turned supporting protagonist in the 2009 film Land of the Lost. He is very different to his TV series counterpart. History Early Life Three years before the film events, an astronaut was transported in the Land of the Lost after passing in a time warp. Grumpy finds him and devours him. Current Life One day, the paleontologist Rick Marshall and his friends Holly and Will arrive in The Land of the Lost. Shortly after their arrival, they fall into Grumpy's pantry (where the astronaut's spacesuit is also present) and they are grasped by living plants. Grumpy then comes and tries to eat them, but they manage to freed themselves from the plants and run away, pursued by Grumpy. Finally, the trio crosses a bridge too thin for Grumpy, which abandons the pursuit. However, he hears Rick claiming that the Tyrannosaurus is unable to crosses the bridges because he is not enough athletic and his brain has the size of a nut, which makes him very furious and convinces him to jump over the bridge. He pursues the group again (especially Rick), but they find refuge in a cave. At night, Rick claims one more time to Will that the Tyrannosaurus has a brain of the size of a nut, but Grumpy comes at the entrance of the cave and deposes an enormous nut, then he throws a dark look to Rick. During the following day, the group hears Grumpy's roar in the jungle. Later, they stumble upon a desert where many things from across time end up. After they saw a pack of Dromaeosaurs attacking an ice cream truck, Grumpy appears and scares away the other dinosaurs. However, a female Allosaurus named Big Alice arrives and she and Grumpy start to battle out until they sense Marshall and choose to chase him. Rick tries to run by zigzagging to confuse Grumpy, but it proves ineffective and the T.Rex devours his backpack. Rick is then attacked by Big Alice, but Grumpy, who wishes to kill him himself, interposes and confronts the Allosaurus. Big Alice apparently escapes him or possibly defeats him since soon after she attacks Rick again (and is killed), but Grumpy doesn't reappears during this scene. Much later, the trio is confronted to Enik, which sends Grumpy to attack them. He lets Holly and Will leave and confronts Rick. The latter tries to fight with a baton, but he is finally devoured alive, which horrifies Holly. However, Grumpy defecates Rick afterwards and the two manage to befriend. Rick uses Grumpy to attack all the Sleestaks controlled by Enik and the T.Rex succeeds to defeat all the army by himself. Then, Rick says goodbye to his new friend, who pushes a huge roar. Personnality Unlike the majority of hungry predators in fiction, Grumpy has a mostly complex personality. Though at first his only goal was to eat the protagonists, he later develops a vendetta against Rick for insulting him. He also attempts to prove his intelligence (notably by sending a giant nut to Rick), which shows his susceptibility. He doesn't want to kill Rick for feed, but for revenge, to the point that he even confronts Big Alice to be able to kill him himself. On the other hand, he doesn't particularly hate Holly and Will and lets them leave during his final confrontation with Rick. However, after eating and defecating Rick, he becomes much more friendly and turns friend with Rick and the others. Category:Movie villains